


安慰剂

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: ICC国际冠军杯皇家马德里2-2阿森纳之后的更衣室，伦敦扎球王们小别胜新婚。





	安慰剂

扎卡下场的时候心情不好，球队输了，还是因为自己射丢了点球，队里的小孩子都比自己强。这只是个友谊赛，他这样安慰自己，而后强打起精神和球迷们互动。终于离开嘈杂的人群，他落到最后。  
不经意一抬眼，他看见一道熟悉的身影。  
比利时人心情也不是很好，虽然皇马赢了，但阿森西奥的受伤无疑使他们惋惜又担忧。  
扎卡想了想，为着过去几年的情意，他走上前去打了个招呼。  
他以为早在欧联决赛结束时，更衣室里的分手炮之后，他们就不会再介入彼此的身体和生活了。可他高估自己也低估对方了。  
当阿扎尔漂亮的眼睛和屁股齐齐朝他靠拢的刹那，去他妈的分手，他永远不要跟他分手。

扎卡抱着阿扎尔，摸着他腹肌上一层厚厚的软肉，忍不住想，这个夏歇他到底吃了多少。  
他低下头去咬小男孩儿的耳朵，“宝贝，我好想你。”  
阿扎尔被吻得很舒服，仰起头来迎合他，嘴里却什么也没说。  
扎卡锁上门，心急地一把拂开桌上乱七八糟的东西。阿扎尔甚至没要他开口，自己主动坐上去，手臂缠上男人的脖子，热烈地吻他，他身上还是那么好闻，汗水混着香味，爆裂的荷尔蒙在他鼻腔里乱窜，再一路奔袭到胯间。他用的是自己给他买的香水，那么小一瓶，居然还没用完吗，小男孩有点意乱情迷了。  
扎卡搂着阿扎尔的腰，回应得并不积极，他想看看小男孩要如何挑逗他。  
果然，阿扎尔先忍不住了，哼哼唧唧的，整个人都紧紧贴到扎卡身上，两条腿缠着男人的腰，用屁股去蹭对方勃起的裤裆。  
扎卡低低笑了，掐了一把他的屁股，“几天不见，你怎么越来越骚了。我看你平时挺收敛的，憋坏了吧？”  
阿扎尔没回答他，在他耳边呜咽了几声，滑嫩的舌头从男人的耳根扫到锁骨，留下一道水痕。他眯着眼，把扎卡抱得更紧，“明明刚才说想念的人是你喔。”

还会反击了呢。

扎卡掐着他的下巴，没有保留，吻得强势又凶狠，恨不得要连带他肺里的氧气一起剥夺了。阿扎尔的嘴唇被吸得好疼，舌头也疼，扎卡反抓着他的手，不让他反抗。  
可是，阿扎尔根本不想反抗。来皇马这么些日子，谁都能看出他的拘谨和本分，要不是怕被发现，昨天他就去扎卡房间了。这会儿，他小穴里的水都快流出来打湿裤子了，一时又委屈又感慨，他抓着扎卡的手，一句I love you就轻飘飘滑出了口。  
扎卡愣了一下，接着是更加凶狠的前戏。男人一把撕烂了他的球衣，“看惯了你穿蓝色，今天遇上你之前，我都还觉得你去皇马这事好不真实。”  
阿扎尔忍着痛——扎卡咬住了他的肩膀，“你知道吗，你体检的时候，我好生气，所有人都看见了你赤身裸体的样子。当时我就想，如果有机会，我一定要咬遍你暴露出来的每寸皮肤，青一块紫一块的，你就不会在公开场合脱衣服了。”  
阿扎尔却在想另一件事。  
“我等下怎么回去。”  
“穿我的球衣。”  
“可是……”  
扎卡没给他拒绝的机会，再次吻住他的嘴唇，把所有的话都堵回去了。

长胖了的小男孩操起来更爽了，这是扎卡插进去的第一想法。似乎连甬道里都多了一层脂肪，软乎乎的，又嫩又紧，他甚至不需要刻意用力加紧自己，那种紧致感就足以让他脚底发软了。  
“嗯呜……”阿扎尔发出一声满足的呻吟，他好想念这根玩意儿，于是他把腰塌下去，饱满的臀瓣翘得好高，他甚至用手掰开屁股，让男人抽插得更顺畅。扎卡看他这样，心里居然又生气起来，他以前很少主动，哪怕他是喂不饱的骚货，但回想起来，似乎都是自己拉着他一直要，哎，面对艾登·阿扎尔，谁忍得住不把阴茎插进他的屁股呢。  
于是扎卡在他屁股上抽了一巴掌，没收力。  
白嫩的皮肤立马浮起一道红痕，小男孩发出一个重重的鼻音，哆嗦了一下，也就两秒的时间，居然屁股又往后顶了顶，他还想要。扎卡俯下身去咬住他的背，“求我。”  
阿扎尔又疼又爽，空虚了好久终于被满足的快感直冲脑门，他像母狗一样摆弄腰肢，大屁股甩来甩去，用手抓住扎卡的鸡巴往里塞，嘴里吚吚呜呜的，“求你……呜呜，求你了……”  
“你是谁？”  
“啊？”  
阿扎尔没反应过来，扎卡两巴掌一边抽了一下，阿扎尔爽得又夹紧了些，“艾登·阿扎尔。”  
“不对哦。”  
他哪还有脑子想这个。  
但扎卡还在欺负他，屁股和肩膀都逃不掉，搞得他一度想射，结果男人比他快，手指按住了他的龟头，“宝贝，”扎卡舔了舔他的耳朵，“是艾登·扎卡。”

阿扎尔一股水喷了出来。

扎卡揪着他的腰，操弄得格外用力，柔软的肠肉像小嘴一样紧紧吸吮着他，在绵密的摩擦下，阿扎尔收缩得厉害，他几乎站不稳，双腿发软，全靠手撑着桌沿，他压抑的声音显然很难表达他的快感。扎卡又狠狠咬了一口他的腰，“叫出来。”  
阿扎尔发出一声类似惨叫的声音，再之后，整个屋子都是浪荡的淫叫。  
扎卡捏着他乳头，“要看看你自己吗？”被操开的小穴贪婪地吞吐着他的阴茎，他跟着扎卡的频率迎合他，不让他抽出去超过一寸，扎卡毫不怀疑，再来一根，艾登也可以一起吸进去。  
快感充斥着阿扎尔的大脑，他都不太听得清身后的男人在说什么了。龟头摩擦着他的内壁，撑开层层褶皱，带起的热度几乎要把他烫晕过去，他饥渴地抓住扎卡的右手覆盖到自己的阴茎上，让他帮自己撸动，嘴里也没闲着，含着另一只手，像口交似的舔弄着男人的手指。  
扎卡整根阴茎都插进去了，似乎阿扎尔还不够满足，他只能加快速度，囊袋和耻毛疯狂撞击着皇马头牌的屁股，肉体的拍打声淹没在艾登不要命的呻吟中……

阿扎尔搂着扎卡的腰，天色不早了，他们该走了。可他舍不得。  
扎卡摸摸他的头，“你找得到我的，任何时候。”  
阿扎尔眼睛湿漉漉的，扎卡甚至看花了眼，见鬼，他怎么会觉得他哭过。  
但阿扎尔什么也没说，他吻了吻男人，在扎卡回应他的瞬间撤了回去，浅尝辄止。  
“会上瘾的。”  
扎卡不置可否。  
阿扎尔举起手臂，“帮我穿衣服吧。”


End file.
